1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to contraceptive devices.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,027,831 and 5,082,004 disclose a condom having a pouch-on-pouch structure which, from the description, moves back and forth a short distance relative to the glans penis area of the penis. A disadvantage of this arrangement is that, unless there is some movement of the condom relative to the penis, there cannot be much movement of the pouch-on-pouch relative to the penis. A further disadvantage is that the pouch-on-pouch arrangement cannot supply any stimulation other than a mere rubbing action.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,816,165 discloses a condom having a thickened portion positioned to inhibit the degree of stimulation of the critical area of sensitivity in the male organ. This intended result is exactly the opposite of the result achieved with the condom of this invention.